1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical suturing needle for suturing cutaneous and subcutaneous tissue, and in particular, relates to a grindless process for manufacture of a surgical needle having enhanced penetration characteristics and retention of needle sharpness over prolonged uses.
2. Background of Related Art
Suturing needles for applying sutures, or stitches, by hand in cutaneous and sub-cutaneous tissue are well known in the art. Typically, the suturing needles are used to close wounds or adjoin adjacent tissue, often at the conclusion of a surgical procedure. Suturing needles are usually made from a cut blank of material such as stainless steel. The cut blank is metal-worked using well known machining techniques to form the suturing needle. The needle generally includes a shaft, a rear end portion with an aperture or channel to secure a suture thread and a needle head at a front end portion for puncturing skin and for passing through tissue. The needle head typically incorporates a sharpened needle tip at its distal end and cutting edges. Alternatively, the needle tip may be of a tapered configuration. Straight and curved needles including multiple curved configurations are also known in the art.
Conventional methods for needle manufacture include subjecting a needle blank to a series of grinding operations to form the desired needle edges and needle point. However, the grinding operations are often operator dependent thereby increasing the potential for needle defects. In addition, sharpened needle edges formed via conventional operations fail to retain their sharpness over extended use.